


Broken by Lust

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ash and Kukui were missing. Professor Burnet had no idea why, but she knew that those who had taken the two would pay. She didn't expect the extent that had been taken with the two, and was even more shocked at who had done it, despite her suspicions...Sequel to kingkjdragon's 'fic, 'Lost In Lust'





	Broken by Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost in Lust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275605) by [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon). 

> Huge thanks to kingkjdragon for allowing me to write this sequel to their story, 'Lost in Lust'.

‘Where are they?!’  
"Kukui? Ash?! Rockruff?! Pikachu, Rotom...?"  
‘Come on, please...’  
‘Where are you all?’

  
Professor Burnet's voice rang out through the empty Pokemon Research L. She had just returned from a late day of work at the Dimensional Research Centre, expecting to be greeted by Rockruff's barking, or Pikachu's excited 'pikas' of joy, but when nothing was heard, it made her worry. Even worse was that the door was wide open, and there were tire tracks in the sand... It was nothing at first to her as she came in, but now no one was around, it sent her into a panic. Running around the house desperately searching caused her to lose a lot of energy, and after a few minutes, she stopped, and collapsed onto the couch, beginning to shiver and gently weep. She wept for a few minutes, then something caught her eye as she tried to calm herself. A few specs of Sleeping Powder, specifically the kind Bug and Poison-type Pokemon would expel. This made her suspicious. The white-haired female then knew; Her husband and son had been taken!

This made her feel horrible... Gah, she should have known, for fuck sakes! It was obvious. Team Skull Grunts were always around, spying on Kukui. Burnet had seen them, but never really questioned it. It was in the nature of Team Skull to spy on her husband; He was the Professor of Pokemon Moves, and Team Skull was always looking out for ways to steal Pokemon... But, to kidnap him? Why? Did they want something from him... Maybe, maybe they did. Information, most likely. But why would they take Ash as well; He'd done nothing, and was, at most, only a Trainer... Was he awake at the time? A witness, a hostage to get Kukui to spill information? Yes, that had to be it, it had to be!

The sleep-deprived Professor of Dreams shot up, adrenaline upon this realisation hitting her. She was tempted to just go to Po Town on her own, but there was a slight feeling that something else, something much worse than her assumptions had happened. But, it couldn’t have, right? No, nothing would have happened; Her husband and son would be okay, if a bit injured, and she would beat the fuck out of Guzma. But first, she needed some advice about the best way to go about this. Quickly collecting the things she would need (a few bottles of water, some Great Balls, a few berries, and Rainbow Beans), the female took a double take around the home, just in case, then walked outside, locking the door and summoning a Charizard with a Ride Pager. It was quicker then going along Route 1, and would be helpful later anyway... As the Charizard came down, Burnet maintained her outwardly calm composure. “To Iki Town, as close to Kahana Hala’s house as you can. I’ll also need you to stay, there’s a second destination I need to be ” The white-haired spoke as she climbed upon the Charizard. The fire-type dragon took no more time to shoot forth towards Iki Town once the Professor was settled, taking less than a minute to be there, and dropping her right in Iki Town’s Square. The few people out at this time looked a bit alarmed at the frazzled Professor suddenly swooping in on a Charizard that itself looked concerned at the Professor on its back.

It was just luck that Kahuna Hala was out at this time. He’d had a feeling something was up; Something that, apparently, he and Tapu Koko had shared, by the fact that the Electrical Land Deity was also in town, flying around frantically, tugging at the feathers in his head and hitting a rock with his head at times. They seemed anxious. The two, seeing Professor Burnet, gave each other a glance, and ran over to her. The Professor basically collapsed onto the ground as she tried to get off of the Charizard. Only a few words fell out from her as she tried to calm down from the panic she’d built up during the very short ride, as a few other, more objective scenerios had overcome her... “Kukui... Ash... Kidnapped... By Team Skull...!”

Hala looked at Burnet for a moment, and didn’t take anymore time then that moment to go over and pick the worried female up. “Burnet, Burnet...! What are you saying, what do you mean?” He tried to console the woman, but Tapu Koko shook their head, noting that ‘She’s way too worried to console, let her calm herself down!’

It did take a few moments, but Burnet finally calmed herself enough, and elaborated, through shaky breaths still. “Kukui and Ash have been taken...! By Team Skull, I have no doubts!” Her voice was very shaky, and almost broken.

“Are you sure about that, Burnet? Maybe they’re out?” Hala’s own tone was of worry.

“NO, I am sure.” Burnet returned her answer with a growl, opening no debate. “There was Sleep Powder on the floor, tire tracks in the sand, the door was wide open, and it was dead. Fucking. Silent.”

Tapu Koko thought for a moment, then cried out their own input, which Hala translated in a couple of seconds. ‘Well, Bulu did say that Team Skull came to here, but they didn’t say much else... I did sense them here, but I didn’t pay too much attnetion, I was hanging out with the others as you do... Sorry.’

Burnet shook her head. “Koko, it’s fine, I promise! It’s not on you to watch over everyone, you’re just watching the land.”

“I know, I know.. But the Professor and Ash, they—They’re still good friends! Oh Tapu, what if they... What could have been done to them?’ Tapu Koko started to feel a little worried, then the worry turned to anger. ‘I swear, if they’ve done anything, I’ll tear them all to bloody little shreads.’

Hala sighed, speaking after a few seconds. “Before we do anything, we need to let the other Kahunas know as to what’s happened, or Nanu at least...”

Koko nodded, looking between the two. ‘I’ll inform the other Tapus! Lele will be more than happy to help, Bulu will have to get off their lazy ass for once, and Fini would more then happily provide medical assistance.’  
  
Burnet smiled very gently at the help. “Thanks, guys... I just hope Kukui and Ash are handling themselves okay...”

\---

“Ah, ghhh.... Mo-ore, please...~~” The moan of one of the sluts came out with the lustful tones that, despite it being only 10-ish hours, seemed natural on the voice of the older one, the one who used to be Professor Kukui.

“Ah, haha, naha!~” Slightly louder, yet albeit more strained moans came from the other, younger ‘toy’, the one who used to be Ash. The lustful tones still sounded a little unnatural, and there was perhaps the smallest slither of innocence left in Gladion’s and the Grunts’ plaything, but a few more hours would corrupt that beyond recognition.

It had been little over a day since the two had been captured by Team Skull, but already they were broken, perhaps beyond repair. That would be better, no one would be able to restore them that way if by some crazy way they were rescued. Not that they would be anyways, the Grunts had been sure to clear their tracks as much as possible, and kept their presence to the kidnapping short. There was no way they’d be traced. Currently, the two now broken fuckholes were being fucked by Guzma and Gladion, respectively. There was no need for restraints, encouragement, or even telling them. The cunts had their minds warped in such a way that sex was thier only want, their only priority, their only... Everything! It was all their minds could do, all their minds wanted, craved... Like an addiction, not even like, it was an addiction.

Guzma spanked the branded ass of his tan, Pokemon-loving bitch, a moan releasing from the thing below. “Hah, damn this is fun.” His thrusting increased in depth, his toy crying out in pleasure. The white-haired gangster turned to his apprentice of sorts, Gladion. He’d taken the boy in a few weeks ago, originally just hiring him onto Team Skull. But after he had proven himself above any of the Grunts, Guzma had unoffically taken him on as an apprentice, and perhaps even, the successor to himself. A cruel smirk came over the Skull leader’s face. “How’s y’ cunt feeling? Still tight?”

Gladion replied with a laugh, reaching over and tugging Ash’s hair harshly. “It’s loosening up a bit, but damn, if it still isn’t almost virgin tight! The Grunts were careful, luckily.” He peered over his toy¸to all of the Grunts who were passed out in various positions on the floor, all still bare from their previous mass gang fuck upon Ash. A cruel smirk grew over his face as his attention turned back to his personal fuckhole. “I can’t belive we managed to nab these two so easily!”

“Hm well,” Guzma spoke with a proud tone, more than happy to take a chance to gloat to his apprentice. Even as the two were in the middle of sex, there was always time to gloat. “We were stalking Kukui for about four months. My Grunts had the eye on him, but then Ash was taken in... I mean, it wasn’t a bad thing! Sure, another person to break, but some more holes is good. Besides, everyone seems happy! The Grunts are satisfied, these two have no cares in the world! All good!” The two shared a fist bump and a evil chuckle, just as they came inside the two broken sluts for about the fifth time. Both of the sluts below them groaned out in what seemed to be joy, and were pushed off of the two dominant Skull gangster’s cocks. Both broken fuckholes weakly groaned out for more pleasure, but their pleas were ignored.

Gladion rolled his eyes, looking over at the two broken bitches that lay on the floor, asses still presented, waiting for another willing cock. “I swear... Do they ever tire?”

Guzma shook his head. “Don’t think so. But I mean, there ain’t much that they can do about it. They’re broken, and at us, their Master’s will.”

The two males shared a dark laugh, then Guzma looked around. “Come on, let’s get our clothes back on, and see about if maybe we can score another slut. Kiawe, perhaps?” The older, white-haired male began to re-dress, not taking his eyes off of the two whores, who by this point were weakly whimpering out for more cock, more pleasure, more usage.

Gladion chuckled coldly. “Hm, yeah. The Grunts will probably like not having to share as much. I mean...” He glanced to the begging sluts, leaning against the wall while waiting for his mentor. “Kukui and Ash are our bitches. They also do have an affinity for that boy, don’t they? I wonder what he sounds like when moaning...” A thought came to mind. “But, y’know who I really want to have a go at?” Guzma didn’t look up, simply making a ‘Hm?’ sound in ask, so Gladion replied. “That Hau boy, Kahuna Hala’s grandson! It’d be hilarious to wipe that stupid grin off his face.”

Guzma was silent for a few moments. “We can’t. Well, we could, but not right away. That kid’s special... I mean, Kukui and Ash, they’re important, sure, but not super important, y’know? The Kahunas, and by extension, any of their family, are spiritually connected to the Tapus, from what I know.. If we fuck Hau without a ton of precaution, we could fuck everything up... Those Tapus... Despite how they look, they really are powerful.”  
  
\---

‘So.... Tell us all again what we need to do when we get there, please?’ Tapu Lele asked as calmly as they could, their words fully undertandable to those nearby; Tapu Koko and Tapu Fini, Prfoessor Burnet, and Hau, who had come in his grandfather’s place. Olivia and Hapu had granted Burnet a Pokemon each, just in case things got bad. Hau was insistant on coming, saying he “wanted to prove he could handle tense situations.” Despite Hala and even Tapu Koko’s protests, the malasada-addicted trainer insisted on coming. Koko only relinquishing at the end because they would be there to keep watch over him.

“Lele, you are to try and take control of as many Grunts’ minds as you can, see where Kukui and Ash are. Once you get a location, Koko, Hau and I will head in to rescue them. Fini, you and Bulu are to keep anyone who Lele can’t control distracted and potentially trapped. I’ll deploy Probobass and Mudsdale to help you with that!” Burnet repeated her orders, clinging to the back of Charizard tightly. Her glare was focused soley on Po Town, in the distance. Everyone knew their orders, but a question pestered Hau. The boy looked aside, and spoke with a questioning tone.

“What about the Pokemon? Rockruff, Pikachu, and Rotom?” Hau tilted his head slightly, glancing around to everyone.

‘I and Bulu will get them. You don’t need to worry about them, young Hau. Just focus on who you need to retrieve; The Professor and Ash...’ Fini chimed in, her tone showing genuine concern, yet also an air of wisdom that always seemed present. ‘I can assure you the three have not been harmed, nor actually know what has happened. They’ve yet to even wake up, I believe, so they’ll be initially fine.”

Hau nodded gently, sighing. “O-okay...!” He tried to look confident, but inwardly, was terrified. No one knew what’d happened, and who truly knew what Team Skull were truly capable of? Sure, they seemed harmless, but this incident made that seem just like a mask..

‘Po Town approaching, everyone!’ Koko yelled out, bracing themself. They glanced to Charizard, and coughed. ‘Drop us at the Entrance, and we’ll go from there.’

The Charizard nodded, soaring down towards Po Town. Burnet grasped Hau’s arm tightly, and as Charizard got closer to the ground, slid off of the fire-dragon and fell. It was but a moment later that they were grabbed up in one of Fini's bubbles. The two humans floated down in the bubble, landing gently as a spiked vine popped the bubble; work of Bulu. The Bull-lookalike Grass-type Deity came out from behind a mass of foliage that had engulfed some of the entranceway. This seemed intentional though, as beyond, in the protected walls of Po Town, yells of confusion could just be faintly heard.

The four Tapus grouped together, and nodded to one another. After a few moments, the foliage Bulu had grown became larger by the second. Sprinkle in some of Fini’s water, a few life petals of Lele’s, and a rage-induced electrical charge from Koko, and the foliage expanded at rates that were unnatural, acting as a sort of decomposer, for as it moved along the walls, it started to eat away at them. It was but only a few seconds later the Tapus were able to get in and cause chaos. Koko dragged Hau and Burnet in quickly, shooting electric charges at nearby Grunts to stun/paralyse them; Bulu expanded the foliage out to grasp any Grunts nearby, and trap them in a tight hold; Fini used the rain to her advantage, freezing the areas around Grunts and causing them to quickly become ice statues.

Lele controlled as many Grunts as she could, pin-pointing where the two victims were being kept with thanks to her strong control on her Psychic moves, allowing her to access the minds of those she controlled. The location wasn’t too shocking, and the first place that would have been checked; Guzma’s room. It was easy to get this information out to Burnet and Hau, who after deploying some Pokemon to assist the defence, were quick to the Skull Boss’s mansion.

Back in the Mansion, it was clear what was going on down below. From the window of Guzma’s room, he could clearly see the chaos down below, and the three bolting towards the large home. Guzma glanced over to Gladion, who was observing the two broken ones with a cruel smirk, thinking about what to do next. The two were going to head out to try and take Kiawe, but had mutually decided it was better to plan, and wait until night. Thus, here they were, thinking about the best way to go about this. Guzma had been looking out the window for inspiration when he saw an odd bush of... Well, something... Form near the entrance. It confused him, and he was about to go outside and check, when he suddenly noticed the surge of people. It was unclear at first who it was until Guzma took a closer look but then he clearly saw... The Tapus, Burnet, and Hau. He did not feel good about this, but tried to hide that, and looked over to Gladion.

“Uh, Glad’? Somethin’s up outside...” Guzma spoke as calmly as possible. “Seems our little toys are actually kinda cared about?”

“Tch, who could it be?” Gladion laughed, dismissing it. “It’s not like we’ve got anyone overly important. The Professor here certainly isn’t all that special, and the little Pika-lover Ash here barely has any worth to the outside. It’s best we keep these bitches.”

“Well yeah they ain’t special or anything but they’ve somehow got the fucking Tapus helping them out.” Guzma spoke out, in more of a yell. That got Gladion’s attention.

“The Tapus?! But... don’t they only help if.. I-if the Islands are in danger...?!” Gladion asked, feeling the slightest bit worried. Any old trainer, he could easily take on, sure, but the Tapus? Literally the Guardians of Alola? The only Pokemon more powerful was Lunala, but they were off with Lille, doing... Something?

Before Guzma could answer, the door was vaporised into nothing, and Tapu Koko slowly floated through, Burnet and Hau behind them. Both humans were silent, glaring at Guzma and Gladion respectively. Tapu Koko answered Gladion’s question with a snarl in their tone. ‘You might not think it, kid, but,’ Their tone became threatening, small sparks of electricity bursting off of them... ‘The Professor and Ash are actually very close to me. I’ve overseen the two for a while... They’ve grown close to me. I like staying around Iki Town; everyone’s very friendly, it’s a change from the loneliness of my Ruins, too.’ they glanced up, and seeing what had happened to his two friends only caused the sparks to increase dangerously fast... It was only the inner restraint they’d built up over years that caused them to not strike the two guilty parties right there.

Burnet and Hau saw and... Their reactions were the same. Inwardly, they felt disgusted, and even hurt... But outwardly, they remained as cold as ever, shadows obscuring their eyes, and all their mouths giving away was a look of indifference, almost void of emotion.

Guzma and Gladion glanced to each other with unease, eyed the two humans, and took a step back. It wasn’t but a moment later that Burnet and Hau shot forth, Burnet grabbing Guzma and Hau securing Gladion. All the emotion came pouring out then. Burnet mercilessly beat Guzma, every strike letting out all the pain and anger she felt in that moment. Hau was no better off, and yet despite being quite weak, he used what his grandfather had taught him, hitting in just the right places to cause the most pain.

Koko watched the two humans for a few moments while they calmed down, and then turned to the two broken ones... By this point, they had just laid down, and looked as if they were restless over something. It didn’t take long for Koko to truly tell what’d happened; The cum coating them, the brandings upon their asses... They could just tell, these two had been broken for sexual servitude! Koko didn't see the appeal of sex, having no way of doing it themselves, but they knew how much humans loved it.. But why forcefully, and so... Terrible like this? It confused and disgusted the Electric-type Deity all at the same time.

A shake of the head, and the Deity picked the two up with little hassle, holding them over their arms like rolled towels. They had another look at the two; Broken forms, shaking somewhat, with no life in their eyes. Koko then called out. 'Hau, Burnet, we're leaving. Come on.'

The two mentioned moved away, Burnet growling to Guzma. "I'll finish you next time, asshole. Never touch anyone close to me, or it'll be your ass that's broken."

Hau just glared at Gladion, who just by luck, had managed to knock. "Shame I didn't kill him. Whatever, he doesn't deserve death. Too much of a mercy." The male turned with no more words, and sighed. "...Will the Professor and Ash be okay?"

Koko glanced to the two. 'I hope so... Lele should be able to do something... They will have a way, don't worry...'

\---

"Guys, I'm home...!" Burnet called out, her voice as gently as possible. She couldn't help the hint of concern that came with it, but she knew now, they were safe...

There was a soft laugh, and she glanced to where the couches were. Kukui and Ash were sitting there, just playing a video game. They'd paused it to look at Burnet, and frankly, the two looked quite pleased. It didn't take long before Burnet was wrapped in the hug of the two males, both laughing in delight at the Dream Professor's appearance.

"You're home early, Mom!" Ash spoke out.

"I wanted to come home early to make sure you two are okay! The guys in the lab are making much more progress then even I can keep up with, so I let them get on with it!" Burnet laughed softly. "What are you two playing?"

"Poke-Kart 8 Deluxe...!" Kukui spoke with a smile, the joy so natural it made Burnet relieved. She couldn't help be worried for the two...

Burnet leaned in and gently kissed Kukui, then leaned into his hug for a moment. She couldn't help but sigh. A few seconds of hugging later, and she glanced around. "Where's Tapu Koko?"

Ash and Kukui both glanced around with confused looks on their faces, only for the sound of a thunderbolt to sound out of nowhere, and make the two jump. Burnet softly laughed at this, and glanced out of the window.

Outside, she could see Hau and Tapu Koko battling. Tapu Koko seemed to be losing, as Hau had dodged the thunderbolt, and was now pulling the Electric Tapu down by their tail, which seemed to semi-annoy them. The two's roughhousing was amusing to the white-haired female, and she laughed in joy at just how immature the two really were at heart. It was comforting...

She couldn't help but think back, though. Two-ish years it'd been... Tapu Lele had initially said there was nothing they could do, but after some begging and a bit of barganing, plus some risky item-getting, they managed to restore the two's minds to a point of sanity. It was from there Bulu and Fini took over. The Water-type extensively gave the two therapy, going through the trauma with them and making sure they could handle themselves... Bulu was in charge of making sure the two were okay physically. Being the Deity of Abundance, they worked in accordance with Lele, Deity of Life, to make sure the two were up to scratch physically, having to use many forms of their power to fully heal the two, from the damage caused by Team Skull. Then, it fell to Koko. The Tapu now never left the two alone, not unless someone else trusted was there. Tapu Koko had become so paranoid the two could be re-taken and hurt again, so they stayed with them. Some called it overprotective, they called it keeping an eye out for a friend.

Professor Burnet was knocked from her thoughts when Kukui gently kissed her nose, causing a small giggle from the female. The two embraced further, when a sudden bark jolted the both of them back. Rockruff sat at the base of the couch, looking up at the two with an excited glint in his eye. That was quickly followed by a rhythmic buzzing from Rotom, then adorable noises from Pikachu. The two other Pokemon climbed up onto Ash and got really close, making the male laugh softly.

There was silence for a few moments, and then the door opened. Standing there was Hau, who looked semi-peeved. Tapu Koko was behind him, their stature presenting their mood as one of mischevious. A light chuckle came from the latter, which got a playfully annoyed huff from the former. The two noticed the pileup hug, and after a glance to each other, they walked forward, and joined the embrace.

Everyone was silent, just silent... They enjoyed the calm, the quiet, the peace, the love. It was rare moments like this could fully happen, so it would be a damn stupid idea to not take advantage of it... It was so blissfully wonderful, that everything that'd happened actually hadn't, just for a moment. But in the back of their minds, it had. It lingered as a terrible thought, something that'd never go away. But they were able to keep it to the back of their minds... They'd never let something like that happen to themselves, or anyone. Never again. 


End file.
